1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete fence wall installation technology and more particularly, to a concrete pile installation apparatus, which facilitates installation of concrete piles, saving much concrete pile installation labor and time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a concrete fence wall is established, as shown in FIG. 1, by: making pile holes on the ground at selected locations, and then mounting concrete piles 1 in the pile holes, and then inserting concrete slabs 3 into the longitudinal grooves 2 of each two adjacent concrete piles 1. According to this method, concrete piles are individually installed in the pile holes. During installation, rule and wire are used to assist vertical angle and horizontal position measurement. This method has drawbacks as follows:    1. Concrete piles are to be installed individually. Rule and wire must be used to assist vertical angle and horizontal position measurement, requiring much labor and time and increasing the installation cost.    2. If one concrete pile 1 biased in one respective pile hole 4 due to a human error, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the operators will be unable to insert concrete slabs 3 into the longitudinal grooves 2 of the corresponding concrete piles 1 accurately. In this case, the concrete pile 1 must be removed from the respective pile hole 4 and re-installed.